The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pongamia tree (Pongamia pinnata (L) Pierre) named ‘K128b’. ‘K128b’ was discovered by the inventors growing in an urban cultivated area in southeastern Queensland, Australia, wherein it and neighboring trees are grown for shade and other landscape amenities. The parentage of this tree is unknown, as is typical for trees cultivated in landscape plantings of this type.
‘K128b’ has been reproduced asexually through vegetative cuttings.
‘K128b’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.